User blog:Bantha117/ABunchOfNumbers vs Bantha117. Eight Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Semi-Finals
]] Another day another deadline. I don't really wanna deal with this any longer than you do. It's ya boi from Peoria, Illinois me vs Abon. The connection is he's got Pi for an avatar and I didn't have any birthday cake. Leggo motherfuckers Also go read Mortal vs Joe ye Beat ABunchofNumbers vs Bantha117 TOURNEY RAP BATTLE IN 2019 VERSUS BEGIN! ABunchofNumbers: (Begins at 0:13) So Ringo Starrs in another tourney after a three year slumber. And it's to lose in the semis again against a superior drummer You got Numbers up on ya! Nowhere men and socks can't top You're just a Kid playing with blocks; Bantha's desert is a sandbox! Let me lay down straight the state of this administrator's traits. Primate's brain arrives way late and he still deems me the blank slate? Been in my prime in eight unlike your rhymes since they first read mine. Hey, this time don't write your lines and resign; Meat the deadline! Bantha117: (Begins at 0:41) Hey, don’t think we’ve met yet. Shit, you’ve been here 5 fucking years? Neat trick, here’s mine: (all your interesting material disappeared!) I’ve seen that crap that you rap; this Brazilian’s no Wax, in fact I’m padding stats and you’re no match, a dadless aspie is a snap Inactive Admin this, Stupid Ape Brain that, the shit you say is a cliche I can predict the future, too! Your next line is, “you shielded Night and MunKitteh’s gay” It was nice of Amy after her and Smosh to say I get a bye ‘Cuz facing you just means your remains will finally be relevant enough to recognize ABunchofNumbers: (Begins at 1:08) Fan of Detective work, yet you're not quite made for the field Blue bitch ain't got a clue ; turned to Night's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Know you want no hunt , but heads up: left them hanging on your wall Guess aside from a few GIFs , you don't fucking lift a finger at all! So don't cross me like you cross breeds! MunKitteh is weak! Plus that ship has sunk deep! And here I thought you could stop leaks. Now you go overboard on trans jokes; I reckon I should be fair: The only bulge between Munkee’s legs is the tail I just put there! Bantha117: (Begins at 1:36) I crunched the Numbers: it ends in tragedy when Brazil is in the semis Abon’s nation is in agony when “won one-seven” is the endline Talk about my wall, how’d Abon pass the wiki’s Anon border? I’d call this a schooling you could afford, bruh, but your last victory was for quarters! And if you’re rapping ‘bout my package, your line delivery could be tighter Fucking die, Life of Pi, this B.O.A.T.’s already got a Tiger I took the “reign” right out your forest; on a hot-streak like this, I can’t retire Newsflash, you huge ass: I just set another Amazon on fire! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? MAYBE ANOTHER MEME "YOU DECIDE" WILL GET POSTED IN THE COMMENTS, WHERE YOU SHOULD BE VOTING FOR THE TOURNEY RAP BATTLE OF THE EIGHTH TOURNEY WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT A B C Shit Category:Blog posts